Save The Last Dance
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: When bad boy Jake Puckerman meets quiet Ryder Lynn, their friendship turns into a romance and Jake must battle with his feelings for Ryder and deal with his own demons to accept that someone loves him. Meanwhile, Kitty's dark past comes back to haunt her as she opens her heart to Marley and Unique begins a secret affair with one of the Glee guys, which could put her at risk.


**One:**

_Jake_

I had way too much to think about this week, all these feelings were fucking with my head and at the same time I didn't want to deny how I felt anymore. Being with Ryder made me happier than I'd ever been in years and I knew it wasn't just about sex when I was with him, I was in love with the dude. I wasn't planning on falling for anyone, since my Mum got dumped by my asshole of a father I always thought love was bullshit and yet every time I saw Ryder I had the butterflies in my stomach and couldn't stop smiling. The guy was perfect.

As I left my final class, I headed down the corridor in search of Ryder and trying to think of what to say to him. Since we had that argument last week about stupid Blaine, I'd avoided him and wouldn't even acknowledge his presence in the choir room - I know I was being a complete dickhead and I needed to make it right.

I stopped when I saw Ryder standing at his locker, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder and I couldn't stop myself from staring at his t-shirt that clung to his muscles. Fix up, man!

"Hey," I said with a small smile as I walked up to Ryder, my smile faltering as Ryder frowned at me "can we talk, man?"

"Now you wanna talk," Ryder snapped, slamming his locker shut and I knew I was in the doghouse - shit.

"Yeah…" I muttered, pulling my rucksack higher up my shoulder and glancing around to make sure no one was listening "I know that was a dick move and I'm sorry, but I've been doing a lot of thinking… about us."

Ryder's brown eyes widened in surprise, turning to face me as I leaned against the locker next to me and took a deep breath. Okay, I can do this.

"I have all these feelings…" I said quietly, my eyes filling with tears and I quickly brushed them away "feelings for you and I'm scared of dealing with them, because I'm scared of dealing with what my folks will say when they find out."

"Jake, your Mum loves you." Ryder said gently, my heart skipping a beat as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But do you get what I'm trying to say to you about us?" I asked and sighed as Ryder shook his head, I took another deep breath "I wanna be with you. I know I act the badass and beat losers up, but I'll be the school joke if they know I'm gay. But I have to accept… that I love you."

The tears fell down my face as I finally admitted what I wanted to say for months, breaking down that shit emotional barrier that was created by my struggling mother, my selfish father and my absent brother. Ryder was the only person I'd allowed myself to be vulnerable with and the fact that I'd lost him to Blaine Anderson was killing me, Ryder was the only thing good in my life and I didn't wanna lose him.

"I love you, man." I said tearfully "and I just want you… please say you love me back, please?"

Ryder took a shaky breath and nodded, his eyes filling with tears and I felt a small glimmer of hope/

"Yeah, I love you." Ryder said and I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face, but it disappeared as he continued "but I'm with Blaine, I can't break up with him."

What the fuck?!

"Yes, you can!" I told him firmly "he's just some rich white boy!"]

"It's not right, man." Ryder said through his tears as he tried to take my hand, but I quickly pulled it away "I'm sorry, Jake. I care about you, bro… but I love Blaine and we're together now."

Wow. Who knew coming second best to Anderson felt like a kick in the gut. I looked away from Ryder as I blinked the tears away from my eyes and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm sorry, man-" Ryder went to wrap his arms around me, but I quickly shoved him away from me and glared at him.

"Get the fuck off me!" I hissed, turning and sprinting from the corridor as the tears fell down my face. I can't believe how stupid I was, what did I expect? All the Puckermans were screw ups.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you liked the start of my new story, so make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter will be set 6 months before this scene and continue from there, showing how Jake and Ryder meet/become friends/fall in love and how the other characters come into this story - Marley/Kitty and Unique/Glee guy (not sure who to pair her with yet).**

**I look forward to reading your reviews :)**


End file.
